


The story of Rich Goranski

by ShiroMitsuhashi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Eventual Canon, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroMitsuhashi/pseuds/ShiroMitsuhashi
Summary: Rich has had a hard life, but it's also been filled with friendship and love





	The story of Rich Goranski

I was wandering my Junior High grounds, lost amongst the grounds... Next year was high school, I was so excited.... I felt my hair reaching down my spine....

I smiled wryly at the people around me, a shallow feeling in my chest... I always felt weird.... Just... didn't know why....

A tall boy stood in the doorway, Jake Dillinger. Jake smiled "Hey Rachel, you ok? You look like you've been crying.." I smiled "I'm fine, Jake...." Ever since I was little, I had loved Jake... His lovely hair, his smile, his handsome features.... was it ok for a girl like me to fall for a guy like him? He was way out of my league, he was my best friend and I felt... weird...

I peered down at my chest, the long and beautiful dress that flowed down to the floor like flowers... Something was wrong about this... So fundamentally wrong... But I closed my mouth and held my tongue... I had to be normal. It's graduation day. I have to be normal just like Papa wants. Jake took my hand and led me to my seat "here Rach, here's hoping we see each other next year" I nodded and sat down...

The graduation proceeded slower then I hoped, the droll of the principal went on and on like a motor car, a collective yawn reverberated through the audience. Jake's head rested on my shoulder his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep... I patted his head and went to sleep too, unknowing that this was one of the last times I'd see him as Rachel Goranski and the last I would see him as the "real" Rachel Goranski, his female friend. For that summer was the summer I discovered gender dysphoria.... and the reasons for my pain...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I know this is crappy but hey, I tried:
> 
> First chapter is short cause Intro Chapters
> 
> love writing first person...
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
